The Chaos Descent
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: After causing creation, Chaos slept. Its followers were wiped out. Its temples were destroyed. All except one. Now the only one who can unlock the truth of what really happened to Chaos - might just turn into a traitor; because something isn't right in her head. Something that's there due to her blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stupid, ain't I? Just starting another story for NO REASON except for it was annoying me. Someone reviewed on **_**Daughter of Three Goddesses **_**(which you should read) about something I should do and that, combined with the half idea brewing since the first episode of **_**Murdoch Mysteries, **_**lead to this. I'm writing most of this on my Ipod when bored. Anyways, this'll be one of the stories I do in my mass update – gods that makes FIVE. I am an idiot. Right. I'll just let you get to the story now.**

* * *

><p><em>"The Chaos Descent"<em>

Written by: "Huntress of the Sea"

* * *

><p>The candle light flickered and dimmed. The heavy air was thick with the cloying scent of incise. The dark, brownstone temple was nearly deserted. Carved, Ionian columns supported the low, domed roof and lined either side of the central path. The ground was paved with many tiny stones, larger ones used to border the pathways. The temple was dark, desolate, bare, and not quite empty.<p>

Down a flight of hidden stairs, through the crumbling columns, and on the far side of the underground temple, was a single altar and carving. The altar was nothing more than a bare stone table that had a blood-stained depression with candles around the backside. The carving was terrifying. A face that was half-man half-beast protruded from the centre; with tusks and horns and human eyes and a nose and an O-shaped mouth that – once upon a time – trickled water. Outwards from the face was an explosion, and in the explosion floated planets and symbols. So many it was hard to tell what was what.

And it was to before this altar someone hurried.

A High Priestess, who was the last of her kind and in mortal danger. She practiced the old, old ways, and the powers she and her brethren communed with were by far more deadly than all the gods combined. A power far beyond what most could comprehend. This was why she, the High Priestess, was the only one still alive.

She hurried down the steps, a single candle in her hands. Her hair was piled high on her head and draped in a light blue cloth. She was a symbolic _chiton _of white with a black _himation. _Her feet were bare. She hurried down the temple along the main pathway. She glanced over her shoulder nervously. The High Priestess came upon the altar and its hideous carving.

Setting the candle down before the altar the High Priestess knelt, hands flat on the floor, and chanted under her breath. Her words came out breathy and airless, and in the language of magic. She chanted quickly and when she stopped, there was nothing but silence. "Forgive me," she breathed, "if I have not answered your call in time. Forgive me."

The High Priestess seemed to be about to say more, but was cut short. There was a blinding explosion of light, momentarily blotting out any sight. When it cleared, there was a swirling vortex of white and black energy in the place of the carved face. In the depression on the altar, there now lay a babe; wrapped in swaddling clothes and sleeping peacefully.

_Forgiveness is not needed, _said a voice. The voice was neither young nor old, neither male nor female. There was a heavy pause. _It has been many eons since I have spoken. It has been many eons since I have been awake. But now . . . things are different. Times are changing. Things have spiralled strangely in the time I slept. I cannot speak long. You are the last of my followers; you have served me with your soul and body. Take the child that sleeps. Take the child, and flee to where I send you. You will know what to do when you arrive. The child must take their destiny in a different time . . . it is too soon . . . go now._

The swirling light dimmed and weakened in speed. The High Priestess raised her head and nodded. The light dimmed and vanished – before a doorway and darkness appeared to the right of the altar. Voices erupted from the hidden staircase and footsteps rang throughout the temple. The High Priestess darted forward and scooped up the sleeping babe.

Clutching the child to her chest the High Priestess stepped towards the doorway of darkness. She hesitated briefly, and Greek soldiers ran through the sacred temple. The saw her, readied their spears and swords, and charged. The High Priestess glanced back fearfully, before holding the child tighter and slipping into the doorway of darkness that vanished as she passed through.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Any good? I really don't care too much for this one. You can say it is rubbish if you wish, I don't mind. So review or fav or alert or whatever to let me know your thoughts. Your feedback makes me even better. That's all, see you in a while! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally finished this! *sigh* I meant to have this done by the end of May – well, we all can see how well that turned out. I dunno why it went over, but I'm assuming it's because I am writing this story on my Ipod. That's probably why. It also messes up with my sizing; which it why the first half if full of huge paragraphs and the second half has smaller ones that gradually shrink. ANYWAYS. I finally finished, and I personally think this sets the mysterious and intriguing tone of the plot. Now, please dear readers, read ahead.**

(E) Turbulence

_Shring-shring-shring! _Came the sound of a blade running along cold stone. It cut through Elizabeth Cade's mind like a knife blade, fitting for the sound. _Shring-shring-shring! _The grunts of the person sharpening the blade could be heard. The cold stone and warm bronze connected, parted, and connected again. It was the only sound Elizabeth could gear as she groggily came back to herself.

She opened up her pale, colourless eyes and looked around warily. The sky was a dome of bright blue and dotted with fluffy white clouds. The air smelt sweet with flowers and there was a hint of strawberry. The grassy slope on which Elizabeth lay was cool and damp; the spongy earth acting like a comfortable mattress beneath her limp body. Moisture clung to Elizabeth's body, a sure sign she had been out there at dawn.

Elizabeth weakly groaned as she went through the ritual of making her fingers and toes and limbs obey her. She twitched as she curled and flexed her hands, used to feeling like a presence was fighting her in her head.

Of course that was all crazy.

. . .

Or was it?

As Elizabeth slowly got her body in working order again, she went over what she knew; which she usually did on an almost daily basis. Last she could remember, she had fallen asleep in her bunk. In cabin eleven – not that she was a daughter of Hermes or anything. Aside from that, and what she did before hand, nothing. She could never figure out why she would wake up on a hill inside Camp Half-Blood. She just _did. _Anyone who noticed, herself included, put it down to sleepwalking. The door of the cabin never got locked or anything.

Besides, usually no one but the cabin leader(s) noticed. The current cabin leaders – the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner – always took less notice of it then the old cabin leader, Luke Castellan. Elizabeth missed Luke, he was a good cabin leader, but had disappeared at the end of the previous summer. No one would say why though.

Elizabeth finished getting her limbs moving and worked on everything else; neck, head, torso. She could feel the odd fighting feeling retreating, and she figured this time it was just sleep. The mysterious moving hadn't been as bad as previous ones, more akin to the ones that happened the odd time when she was younger.

Twisting her head and working her jaw Elizabeth retrieved proper motor control. She pushed herself to her feet carefully and stretched, oddly not feeling sore. She looked around; yup it was like usual. Inner side of Half-Blood Hill and wearing pjs, just like as if she had been sleepwalking.

As Elizabeth collected her bearings and started down the hill, she heard the wakeup call for camp. She had stayed asleep longer than usual. Breaking into a jog she ran back to the Hermes cabin, grateful almost everyone slept in. She didn't want more people than necessary to know her condition. How embarrassing would that be, to admit she was a sixteen-year-old unclaimed demigod with sleeping issues? Not something she needed, seeing as she had been at camp for four years.

At least, she thought it was four years. Elizabeth couldn't remember clearly. Her time before came was fuzzy, with lots of scenery changes and headaches. But as she slipped over the well-worn door frame of the Hermes cabin she remembered. Four years of living _here, _before that she wasn't staying at camp.

Elizabeth's cabin mates were still in their beds, either in bunks or sleeping bags on the floor. She stepped over them and crawled onto her bunk, double checking under the mattress that the journal was still there. Elizabeth always recorded what happened during her day in it, just in case she woke up and the fuzz from sleep that clouded her mind didn't go away.

Crawling under the blankets, Elizabeth quickly changed out of her pjs. Instead of the typical camp attire, she put on her usual purple-grey tee, deep blue close fitting shorts that nearly reached her knees and a slightly shorter skirt of the same colour. As everyone else dredged themselves out of bed, Elizabeth tugged on her brown, lace-up combat boots that only just fell short of her knees. Eager to be out before everyone started changing; she grabbed her button-up light green vest and tugged it on. Weaving her way outside, she did it up, hoping no one noticed her entrance and quick change.

Of course her clothing style didn't really help that. It usually attracted some odd looks. But Elizabeth found it comfortable and quirky, a bit like her. But that was only if you got to know the _real _Elizabeth. No one did. Elizabeth was to shy for that.

Only a few people were up and about as Elizabeth made her way down to the dining pavilion. It was mostly early risers and, oddly enough, some Aphrodite kids. Everyone knew they got up early to look 'presentable'. A couple people glanced at Elizabeth in her loud clothing, but Elizabeth just kept her head down and kept moving.

Arriving at the dinning pavilion, Elizabeth took her spot near the end of the Hermes table. She waited there quietly, hardly fidgeting or anything. Elizabeth's ADHD came and went, depending on the situation, so it couldn't really be called ADHD. People filed in and took their places at the table. Elizabeth found camp so different; last year Like had still been at camp and the young Annabeth Chase had led the Athena cabin. It felt odd without them. They had been there as long as Elizabeth.

As she waited, a shadow fell over her. When she looked up she saw the smiling face of someone she knew a bit too well for her comfort.

"Hey Lizzie," he said, leaning on the table next to her. "Thought you might want this back before the Stolls got it." From behind his back he pulled out Elizabeth's thin, leather bound notebook, still clasped closed. Elizabeth stared in shock before snatching it up.

"How . . .?" she couldn't even finish the sentence. The boy smiled.

"I was awake when you left, it dropped out of your bunk," he explained.

"Oh . . . thanks, Adric," she breathed, hugging the notebook to her chest. Adric grinned and sat down across from her.

Adric Monsetta was a son of Hecate, who was forced to stay in the Hermes cabin. With skin that seemed to glow and blond-brown hair that sometimes seemed to sparkle a bit, he was a handsome sixteen-year-old. His eyes ruined the image; one was a piercing blue and the other was a darker shade with hints of green mixed in. But aside from that he was normal enough – a fun loving teen with a knack at becoming the outsider king wherever he was.

Adric and Elizabeth sat in comfortable silence as they waited for breakfast to begin. It rolled around eventually and they dug in with gusto. Yet it you payed attention, you could notice how Elizabeth's eyes never left her notebook.

Breakfast ended with campers going off to ready their cabins for inspection and the wild arrival of Bryn-Aphra.

She flew into the dinning pavilion just as everyone stood up. Upon seeing it was over, she merely pouted and hurried over to join Elizabeth and Adric.

Bryn-Aphra slipped in between her two friends and folded her arms moodily.

Now, Bryn-Aphra wasn't her real name. In truth her given name was merely Bryn; but as a play on her impossible to pronounce middle name, her friends called her Aphra, making her known at camp as Bryn-Aphra.

Elizabeth and Adric gave her a curious look. Aphra's thick black hair was in a frizzy mess and her violet eyes were positively alight with dangerous energy.

"I slept in," she sulked. "And the moment I tried to hurry, everything kept falling or breaking." Adric laughed and Elizabeth smiled.

"How about we head down to the beach and skip inspection?" Adric suggested, "Since I think taking you back to the cabin might make us fail."

Aphra gave Adric a shove, but he just kept on laughing. Elizabeth joined in to, and soon the trio was laughing and chasing each other around – quite coincidentally in the direction of the beach.

Minutes later the three of them flopped out of breath on the sand. Adric made himself a pillow of sand and dozed while the girls lay out on their backs and stared up in to the brightening sky.

The three of them drowsed for a minute, before Elizabeth and Aphra started talking to each other quietly.

It wasn't too hard to know what they were talking about, if you knew them. They were inventing stories of their pasts. Just like Elizabeth, Aphra's time before camp was hazy. They both couldn't remember where they were from or anything. Neither knew why; that's just how they were and they accepted it. They had a fuzzy life before camp. Still they created fanciful stories of who they had once been.

The two girls talked on and on. The morning began to dwindle away and lunch was fast approaching. It all ended when the sand exploded.

One second was normal, the next the ground was shaking and a wide-spread explosion sent clots of wet and dry sand flying everywhere; pounding against the girls.

"Adric!" Elizabeth cried, brushing sand out of her hair. She glared angrily.

"Sorry, Liz," said a recently-aroused Adric. "I wondered what would happen if I formed something out of sea water using magic – next thing I knew it went crazy!"

Elizabeth folded her arms and stared moodily at the beach. Adric's creation trials always went awry – she wondered if he thought himself Chaos reborn.

Unfortunally, Adric's inadequate apology did not calm Aphra's annoyance. Slowly and deliberately she got to her feet. Hands balled and eyes hard she turned towards Adric.

"I've had it with your magic tricks!" she yelled. "Somehow I always manage to get the worst of it but you never apologize to me directly!" It was sad but true. Aphra did get hit hard; at that moment her face was a sand mask.

Adric made a choking sound and took a step back.

"You should run," Elizabeth said helpfully.

Adric didn't even question it. He turned and fled up the sandy incline, tripping, and scrambling on the grass above. Aphra made a screeching sound and ran after him, stumbling hastily in the shifting ground.

Elizabeth hurried to her feet and watched, clutching her journal tightly – she wished she had her bag to keep it in. For a moment it was all screams and cries and blurs of movement. Then a chill washed over Elizabeth as she saw what was happening.

"No! Adric! Turn back!" she screamed, running over the beach to them. She tore over the ground to the edges of the woods. Her friends were still oblivious; Adric in panic and Aphra in her anger.

Just as she came up near them and opened her mouth to yell, her friends disappeared into the shadowy, forbidden place. After a moment of scared hesitation, Elizabeth ran in after him.

**A/N: Oh, well that can't be good, now can it? Well, knowing me they might stumble upon a portal to candyland (that so just popped into my head as I was typing it). Now the only reason I used the name Bryn-Aphra was because I couldn't chose between them. They both seemed right. So I combined them. I like that name, personally. And what about the other odd going-ons at camp? Was it worse the Chiron ever led Percy and Annabeth to believe? *smirks* only time will tell. I like writing this. Now; please tell me your thoughts. Either via review or alert or fav – just let me know you liked it. Although sometimes reviews to make me feel all happy because it means people took the time for me . . . I should shut up now. See people? This is why you need to like my facebook page – I cut down on these rants! **


End file.
